Diesel 10
Diesel 10 is the main antagonist in Thomas and Friends, who debuted in the film, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, where he was the main antagonist of the film. He is a renegade diesel engine on the Island of Sodor who is noted by Thomas for being 10 out of 10 brutal strength and devious deeds. Diesel 10 is a villainous diesel with a roof-top hydraulic grabber titled "Pinchy". He is particularly fond of causing trouble and is obsessed with destroying Lady, a magical steam engine. In the past, he had deliberately caused her to crash and although he badly damaged her, he failed to destroy her. He was voiced by Neil Crone and currently by Matt Wilkinson. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' In his debut appearance, he is accompanied by two shunting diesel cohorts named Splatter and Dodge (a running gag in the film is that he'd never remember both their names, often calling them "Splodge"). Throughout the film, he causes trouble, such as attacking the exposed scaffolding of the being-fixed Tidmouth Sheds, although he is foiled by Mr. Conductor's threat of clogging his tank with sugar. He later tries to kill Mr. Conductor by dangling him over a bridge but is foiled again when Mr. Conductor cut Pinchy's piping with a pair of pliers, resulting in Mr. Conductor being flung to safely land on stacks of flour near the mill. Despite his villainy, Diesel 10 acts rather incompetently. One such incident occurs when Toby rings his bell to distract them. Diesel 10, believing a steam engine to be close by, has Pinchy go out on the attack. Unfortunately for him and his shunter diesel cronies, Pinchy causes the shed they're in to crash, entrapping them. Another instance occurs when Diesel 10, wanting to prove how menacing he is, has Pinchy go on the attack again, Pinchy smacks the chute of a coal loader and Diesel 10 is then covered in coal with all the surrounding engines laughing at him. This comes as a bit odd considering Diesel 10 otherwise hinted at having nearly accurate control of Pinchy. Particularly, he demonstrated how Pinchy was capable of carving his face in a rock wall. He later tries to kill James and Junior by forcing them to back into the melting pit behind them at the Sodor iron works, but is foiled when Junior uses the last remaining of his Gold Dust to take him and James to Mr. Conductor. At the film's climax, Diesel 10 pursues Thomas and the reconstructed Lady (though not until after Splatter and Dodge defect, telling Diesel 10 to do his own dirty work) across the island and to a bridge. The bridge, being under construction, barely supports Lady and Thomas and cannot support Diesel 10. Diesel 10 applies his brakes but falls over the edge, with Pinchy grabbing the dangling rails, Pinchy loses its grip and Diesel 10 plunges into the hull of a barge and is then carted away. Uncut version In the film, Diesel 10 was a secondary antagonist that the real main antagonist P.T. Boomer (portrayed by the late Canadian actor Doug Lennox) controlled. It was revealed that Boomer was the one who wrecked Lady, not Diesel 10. but when the test audiences complained that he was too scary for a younger audience, then the film was lazily edited and cut out all of Boomer's scenes, but some of the cut scenes still exist. Diesel 10 was originally going to be originally portrayed by the Australian voice actor Keith Scott (who is also best known for voicing Bullwinkle J. Moose, the narrator from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and the narrator from George of the Jungle), but after the test screening, it was complained that his voice was too scary for younger audiences, so he was replaced with Neil Crone in Russian accent, but it was deemed too offensive, so Neil Crone gave a New Jersey accent instead. Following Appearances However, Diesel 10 returns later on, apparently not defeated once and for all. He briefly appears in Calling All Engines! as the former supporting antagonist. Though he wasn't really a villain within the work, he is still antagonistic towards Thomas, who eventually musters up the courage to ask Diesel 10's help in the construction of Sodor's airport. Diesel 10 aids in the construction on the pretense of proving himself to be useful. He later appeared in the stinger of Misty Island Rescue remarking that the steamies will "laugh on the other side on their boilers soon." His comment foreshadows the following feature Day of the Diesels ''with him as the main antagonist. During ''Day of the Diesels, Percy becomes depressed over Thomas befriending the new engine Belle and is won over by Diesel, who claims he can be Percy's new friend. Percy goes with Diesel to the Dieselworks (a place steam engines are informed to never go) and discovers Diesel 10 amongst the other diesels of the special. Ultimately, Diesel 10 manipulates Percy into siding with the diesels by playing with his sympathy in regards to the horrid condition of the Dieselworks. Percy progressively tries to help, such as enlisting Kevin the Crane from the Steamworks, but becomes more and more upset when he's unable to relate the diesels' situation and when Thomas becomes chummier with the new characters. Thomas is sent to retrieve Kevin once the truth comes out but is held prisoner at the Dieselworks. Diesel 10's plot to take over the Steamworks as diesel territory succeeds and he mocks Percy as he and his cronies fool around on the Steamworks' equipment and sidings. Fortunately, Percy sets things right, even as the Dieselworks burns down in the process. Diesel 10 is then scolded by Sir Topham Hatt at the Steamworks who informs him that "some things are worth waiting for" (which oddly shames Diesel 10). The Dieselworks is rebuilt and Diesel 10 seemingly becomes a good guy once more. Though time will tell if he tries another attempt at evil-doing. Despite seemingly returning to his villain status, Diesel 10 is still the victim of abuse within Day of the Diesels in how the automatic doors to his shed in the Dieselworks repeatedly close on him as he exits and enters it. But Diesel 10 was soon to his bad self again in The Missing Christmas Decorations as he stole Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds as the Dieselworks lack decorations. But his lack of patience once again got the better of him as it was later discovered that the Diesels were about to get Christmas decorations for their own. But they lets the Steam Team have their decorations to replace the damaged ones after Percy got new wheels for Sidney, a diesel who has been hoisted up by a crane for two years waiting for his new wheels. Gallery 185px-CallingAllEngines63.jpg|Diesel 10 during Calling All Engines! 185px-CallingAllEngines87.jpg|Thomas vs. Diesel 10. 185px-DayoftheDieselsTrailer2.png|Diesel 10 at the Dieselworks. 185px-DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.png|Diesel 10 at the turntable in the Steamworks 182724_201666553182594_151539471528636_879556_6840329_n.jpg|Diesel 10 on the turntable with Percy and the other diesels Diesel 10's Evil Grin.png|Diesel 10's Evil Grin Diesel 10's Evil Glare.png|Diesel 10's Evil Stare Diesel 10's claw, Pinchy.png|Diesel 10's claw, "Pinchy" Diesel 10 with his self-portrait and his sidekicks, Splatter and Dodge.png|Diesel 10 with his self-portrait and his sidekicks, Splatter and Dodge Diesel 10 charging through the countryside.png|Diesel 10 charging through the countryside Diesel 10 fall off the viaduct with PT Boomer.png|Diesel 10 falls off the viaduct with P.T. Boomer Diesel 10's defeat.png|"Oh, well". "Nice time of the year for a cruise". (laughs sadly) Diesel 10's defeat Category:On & Off Villains Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Evil from the past Category:Comedic Villains Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Leader